Dwarves
Dwarves are sentient, bipedal primates. They are the descendants of humans who began as a defect before they evolved into their own race. Biology Dwarves have large, round ears with four digits and a thumb. Their skin tones are pale to dark. Their hair colors are black, brown, blonde, and red. Their eye colors are brown, blue, and green. Their height is between 4ft 2in/127cm to 4ft 7in/140cm, while their weight is between 70lbs/30kg to 80lbs/36kg. Their dichotomy is male dominant, with the males possessing sharper, wider features with larger, muscular bodies. The females possess softer, thinner features with smaller, fatty bodies. They bear one to two children after a gestation of nine months. They come of age at sixteen and have an average lifespan of sixty-five. Their conversion number is 1.12. Abilities Dwarves are unable to naturally cast magick. They do possess heightened strength and smell. History Dwarves are considered hardworking architects and scientists. However, they're prone to clutter and overprotectiveness. It is a stereotype that they turn to stone if exposed to the rays of the sun and that female dwarves have beards. Culture Their origins are placed in the Germanic region of Gaia, which would be evident by the fact that they speak Gefahran. Their homeland in the Viaprundul Galaxy is Naddus. There exists two dwarven deities: Yorsten and Orealis. The former is the god of blacksmithing and mining, while the latter is the goddess of exploration and guidance. They view sexuality as a part of society. They view other races as equal, except orcish breeds. They view afflictions as hindrances. Trivia * Dwarf (plural: dwarves) is the modern English name for what was known as dvergr/dvergar (Old Norse), dweorg/dweorh (Old English), twerg/zwerg (Old High German), dwerg (Dutch), and dwergaz (Proto-Germanic). They were small, humanoid, and misshapen creatures in Germanic and Nordic mythology. In the latter, they originated as maggots on Ymir's corpse, one of the first Jotun (Scandinavian; giant, titan). They dwelled underground in Nidavellir (Old Norse Niðavellir; low fields, dark fields). Across all of my research, one thing remains the same: the dwarves were expert blacksmiths. They were the creators of many Nordic individuals' weapons, tools, and even a ship. Þor/Thor, the god of thunder and lightning, had his infamous Mjǫllnir/Mjolnir/Mjölnir crafted from their forges after Loki caused some mischief. * Svartalfheim (Old Norse Svartálfaheimr; Homeland Of The Black Elves) being the home of the dwarves is mentioned by only one source: by Snorri Sturluson called Prose Edda. He is also the only one to refer to dwarves as svartálfar/døkkálfar (Old Norse; black elves). They were demideity-like beings. As he was a Christian-influenced writer, neither Snorri nor Prose Edda can be taken at face value as providing reliable information about Viking Age beliefs and practices. * Dwarfism, on the other hand, is a real medical condition that affects less than 200,000 Americans a year. It can be caused by over two hundred various types. The most common type are skeletal dysplasias, which are genetic, abnormal bone growth. Historically, humans with dwarfism were treated like pets and sold like slaves amongst nobility. Human children without dwarfism had their growth purposely stunted to sell better. They were a popular member of circuses and were entertainers for centuries. However, many humans with dwarfism did find themselves out of these loops. They became people of worth/notability and were treated with respect. Nowadays, their treatment is the same as it was in the past. Some are treated like freaks that have no place out of entertainment, others are doing something notable with their lives. Two actors that I can recall are Peter Dinklage and Warwick Davis. The former guy even admitted that he actively avoided roles that took advantage of his dwarfism.